Releasable freewheel clutches are known. Conventionally, a releasable freewheel clutch includes an outer element that rotates relative to an inner element and has engaged and disengaged operating positions that control the rotation of the elements. When engaged, the clutch allows the outer element, for example, to rotate in one direction (e.g., clockwise). And when disengaged, the outer element is allowed to rotate in both the clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. Friction clutches are typically used as a mechanism that operates to engage or disengage the freewheel clutch. Friction clutches are subject to wear which can affect durability and function of the freewheel clutch.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide a releasable freewheel clutch utilizing a positively engaging gear and pawls as such there exists and need for a releasable freewheel clutch utilizing a positively engaging gear and pawls, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging and disengaging the outer element of the freewheel clutch from the inner element of the freewheel clutch.